Forest Companionship
by Shellshell13
Summary: Harry and his self-made family decided they needed to move, and decide Forks, Washington would be the perfect place to relocate. Especially if both, theirs and the Cullens secrets will be found. EmxR CxE ExA HarryxJasper Twilight/Harry Potter *ADOPTED FROM SARAH999*


**Disclaimer; I don't own anything from S.M's or J.K.R's books.**

**Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort at the DoM, losing his godfathers at the same time. He and his self-made family moves to Forks, Washington, and have their own secrets.**

**_"is talking from mind to mind"_**

**" is talking normally"**

**...**

Chapter 1:

Harry chattered on angrily, while being held in Ron's large hand.

"_I still don't get it why we have to leave. I mean, I know we finished the war, but why did we have to move?"_Harry grumbled in his mind to Ron, waiting for the others to meet them at a clearing in a forest, close to where the Burrow was located.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottem, Blaise Zambini, Bill Weasley, and Charlie Weasley had decided to move to Forks, Washington, although Harry agreed reluctantly. Harry defeated Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Mysteries, in the process, losing his Godfathers. During third year, after he met Sirius and Remus, they'd gotten close, and Sirius took it upon himself to train Harry in the arts of Animagus. He had gone to Gringotts after Ron asked why he didn't get any monthly reports on his accounts, and talked to Griphook. Apparently, Dumbledore had been stealing Harry's money since the end of the last war, after he defeated Voldemort the first time. Griphook asked if he wanted to do a blood test to see what abilities he would have from his ancestors. He got some shocking news. He got Animagus, Invisibility, and Beast Speaking from his Dad, James Potter. Also, he got Photographic Memory, Parseltounge, and Speed and Strength from his Mom, Lily Potter nee Evans.

Of Course, he had to unblock all his abilities so he'd be able to access them. Dumbledore had also put a block on all the abilities, including his magic.

When he found out he had a Photographic Memory, he put it right away to good use. He began to read everything he could get his hands on, from various books in bookshops around the world, to the Hogwarts Library, and Flourish and Blotts. His grades were in the top five, purposely staying in second, although he could have easily managed to get O's in his NEWT's, even in classes he'd never taken, when he is barely 16.

Now, they were leaving because the others didn't want Dumbledore to try something to keep Harry there as his weapon.

"_Harry, we've been through this. You'll find out when the others get here, okay. I'll let you out, just as longs as you don't leave the area, meaning anywhere I can't see you, and no invisibility!" _ Ron thought to Harry, looking around for the others. He watched as Harry jumped around from tree to tree. He and his brothers had become protective of the little Gryffindor, when they found out what happened at the Dursleys, before and after Hogwarts. All the abuse- mentally and physically. Nobody knew as much as Ron, Charlie, Bill, and the twins. Neville caught on after catching Harry in the showers without his glamour's on. Blaise and Harry had become friends during second year, when the school had turned on him, because of the 'Heir of Slytherin" thinkg.

Now, Ron watched Harry have some fun in his animagus form, whistling, chirping, and trilling. 'He has so much fun in his animagus form, it's a wonder that he's completely different when human' Ron though to himself as he saw the others coming towards them.

"Where's Harry?" Bill asked. Just as he asked, he felt something land on his head, then a little thing hanging from his bangs, in front of his eyes. He almost yelped, but he did jump back, while Ron and Neville laughed. The little thing hanging in front of his eyes trilled, and slid down some of his longer hair, and sat upon his shoulder, the fur around his face tickling his ears. When the nose went into his ear, he laughed and brought his hands to cup around the monkey, and brought him around to look into the monkeys face. He looked up from the brief staring contest to stare at Ron, who had finished laughing with Neville.

"What?" He asked when Ron wouldn't stop staring.

"You asked where Harry was, well, there he is." Ron pointed to the monkey in his hands.

**...**

**I'll try to update every week!**


End file.
